We Knew It Would Come
by lit1586
Summary: The moment that Aria and Ezra are exposed and the aftermath. One Shot.


"Coffee?"

Aria's lips turned up into a giddy smirk as she read the text from Ezra in the middle of class. It was a simple one-word question, but it was packed with so much meaning.

It had been 3 days since Ezra left his job at Rosewood. It had been 3 days since they were officially able to announce their relationship to the public, but the stigma that they had felt for their entire relationship had still not worn off. Even though their relationship was totally legal now, they knew how people would react. It would not be good.

But today they were taking a baby step; A simple cup of coffee that they would share in public. True, some might find it odd, but they couldn't fault a teacher and his former student for having a cup of coffee together. Could they?

They decided to stick to non-romantic, friendly outing for a while. That way people would get used to seeing them together. There would be no movies or romantic dinners or making out in public… at least not for a few months.

"I can't wait!" Arias thumbs typed swiftly and pressed send. She would have a permanent smile on her face for the rest of the day.

When the final bell of the day rang Aria couldn't get to her locker fast enough. She gathered her books and made a b-line for the parking lot.

"Aria!"

She winced at the sound of her mother's voice calling her from the front door of the school. She didn't want to be late to see Ezra. Aria took another step as she considered pretending not to hear her, but she knew her mother wouldn't buy that. She turned on her heels and walked back towards Ella.

"What's up Mom?"

"I was hoping that you could stay after and help me. I'm redoing my room for my new unit and I could really use some help taking down the old and brining in the new." Ella explained.

Aria racked her mind to think of a good excuse for not being able to stay and help, but after a seconds she remembered that she didn't need excuses anymore. "I'm sorry. I can't. I'm on my way to meet a friend for coffee." She checked her phone for the time. "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

"Oh. Who are you meeting?" Ella questioned, obviously disappointed that she would be working on her room all alone.

"Umm actually, I'm meeting Mr. Fitz."

"Ezra?" Ella repeated with confusion. "That's a little weird don't you think?"

"No Mom. We're friends." Aria shifted uncomfortably. She knew this 'friendship' was coming out of nowhere in her mother's mind. She checked the time on her phone again. "I really have to go Mom, I told Ezra I'd be there at 2:45. I'm really sorry."

She turned once again and began to speed walk toward her car, "I'll help tomorrow if you still need it." She yelled back to her mom who was still staring at her with bewilderment.

Five minutes later, Aria arrived at the coffee shop and found Ezra sitting outside at a black, iron table for two. The sun was bright and warm, but there was a gentle breeze. Aria thought of what a perfect day it was to sit outside with an ice coffee and the man she loves.

When he saw her, his face lit up brighter than the sun and he stood to greet her. She walked toward him with a matching smile and he pulled her into a friendly embrace. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She replied as they pulled away.

"Please. Sit." He motioned to the empty chair across from his. "I got you a coffee already. Is French Vanilla okay?"

Aria nodded, "Perfect".

They sat for a while looking at each other and all around the café. Every time someone walked by Aria found herself on edge, hoping it wasn't someone from school. Even though she knew deep down it didn't matter anymore. It still made her nervous.

"So, this feels weird." Ezra finally spoke the obvious.

"Yes. It's good though," Aria laughed, "It is just going to take some getting used to."

Ezra bit his bottom lip tentatively and leaned a little closer. "I really wish I could kiss you right now." He whispered.

Aria leaned in as well so that their faces were only a foot apart. "I know the feeling." She whispered coyly, before sitting back against her chair.

"Hey Aria, Mr. Fitz. Fancy seeing you here." A sarcastic voice interrupted the moment.

"Noel." Ezra sat up to look at his former trouble making student. Noel was one of the only people who knew Aria and Ezra's secret and had used to against Ezra on several occasions until 'A' get him expelled. "I would say it's good to see you, but that would be a lie."

Aria lifted a surprised eyebrow at Ezra's comment. It took some effort to hold back a laugh.

"Wow. Fitz. What's with the hostility?" Noel asked, trying to sound offended. He glanced back at his group of friends who were standing on the street waiting for him. They were clearly wondering why Noel had stopped to talk to their English teacher.

"Well, Noel, a teacher is not supposed to openly hate their student, but I'm sure you knew my true feelings all along."

Noel smirked, "Funny, cause I thought that teachers aren't supposed to date their students either." He pointed out, "But you didn't seem to have a problem with that."

"Go away Noel." Aria ordered. He was ruining her and Ezra's first outing together.

Noel's face became serious, but he never took his eyes off of Ezra. "As far as I've heard, you're relationship is still a secret. So, if you want it to stay that way I would be a little nicer."

"Do whatever you want Noel. I'm not playing your manipulative games anymore." Ezra retorted, "Come on Aria". He stood swiftly, grabbing Aria's hand and leading her out of the café.

"Ezra. Wait." Aria pulled her hand from his as they reached the parking lot. "We can't just run away every time someone gives us a hard time about our relationship. It's going to happen a lot when this all comes out."

"Then maybe we should just keep it a secret." He yelled with frustration.

"You can't be serious. Ezra, you quit your job for this. There's kind of no turning back at this point."

Ezra sighed and grabbed her hand once again, this time more lovingly. "We're just so perfect the way we are. I'm afraid that other people's opinions are going to ruin us."

"The only way that can happen, is if we let it."

"You're right. Thank you for knowing exactly how to calm me down."

Aria smiled, "You're welcome, but I will expect you to do the same when it is my turn to freak out."

Ezra laughed, then became serious again, "Do you think Noel is going to tell everyone now?"

"I don't know. Deep down I really think he's a good guy, but I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Ezra nodded. They both knew it would come out soon, but they thought they would be the ones to control it. "I know we're doing the public thing, but can we go back to my apartment now. I just want to be able to be us without a censor."

"That sounds good. We'll try again another day."

Aria and Ezra spent the rest of the night being themselves in Ezra's apartment. It was their safe house. Aria wished she could stay there forever on his couch with the glow of candles and the soft sound of his voice reading poetry, but she knew she couldn't. Now that they had the freedom to be together, this apartment would become more of a hiding place and an excuse than a refuge.

That night, Aria arrived home around midnight. Luckily, her mother was asleep, otherwise she would have surely faced a line of questioning. The house was dark and she crept slowly up the stairs so as not to wake Ella. She slipped into her room and closed the door with a soft click behind her. She turned and jumped back against the door with a thud, as she found a dark shadow sitting on her bed across the room.

"Relax. It's me." Her brother's voice spoke. He switched on the lamp on the night stand.

"What the hell Mike? You scared the shit out of me." She hissed, "Why are you in here?"

"I need to show you something." He handed her a piece of paper with something printed out it.

She grabbed it from his hands. It looked like an email that had been printed out. As she began to read, Mike spoke, "I didn't believe it. I figured Noel was just being an asshole because Fitz gave him a 'D'," He began, "But then Mom told me you went out to coffee with him and now you're coming home after midnight."

Aria's eyes widen as she finished the email. Noel had sent out an announcement to the entire soccer team exposing Aria and Ezra's relationship. By morning, the whole school would know.

"Tell me this isn't true and I will believe you. I'll back you up." Mike insisted, as he stood up to look her in the eyes.

Aria stared back at him. "Mike," She hesitated, because she knew that as soon as she answered, she would forever change in his eyes. She wouldn't be the big sister that he looked up to anymore. "It's true."

He glared back at her in disbelief, "I just hope you are ready for this." He told her before brushing past her and out the door.

Aria closed the door behind him and rested her back against the hard wood. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Ezra 3 words that would change their lives forever, "He did it."

The next morning, Aria sat in her car in the school parking lot unable to make herself get out. She had always known how people would react, but she pictured herself dealing with it all with Ezra by her side. She had somehow forgotten those 8 long hours a day that she would have to face her friends and classmates all on her own.

By 6am, Aria had already gotten a million text messages from Spencer, Hanna and Emily warning her about what had happened. Word traveled fast, even while the whole school was sleeping last night.

Now she had two options. She could go into hiding and never go back to school again or she could get out of her car right now and walk into school with her head held high. Aria was never one to back down. She knew what she had to do.

Her hands trembled as she reached for the handle, opened the door and stepped out of her car. "Here goes nothing." She sighed, gripping her cell phone tightly. It was her only link to Ezra for the moment and she need to feel like he was with her somehow.

Just as she had expected, all eyes were planted on her as she crossed the lot, entered the school and made her way through the halls towards class. She had decided to skip the trip to her locker. Being surrounded by a sea of prying eyes was too much to handle and she wanted to get out of the hall as soon as she could.

"Aria!" Hanna's concerned voice called from down the hall. All 3 of her friends were together at Spencer's locker. They sped towards Aria and surrounded her on each side like a human shield, leading her into an empty classroom and closing the door behind them.

"Oh my god Aria." Hanna squealed, unable to contain her panic filled excitement.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked with concerned, shoving Hanna.

Aria stared at them for a second. She was overwhelmed by everything, "I'm not sure. This isn't how we wanted it to happen."

"Who told? Was it 'A'?" Emily asked.

"No. It was Noel."

"Noel? " Spencer looked confused. "Why would Noel do this?"

"He's had it out for Ezra ever since he found out about us."

"So what now? What are you going to do?" Hanna pressed, looking for the juicy details.

"What can we do? It was going to happen eventually. We just have to ride it out." Aria shrugged, "It's not illegal anymore. There's nothing that anyone can do."

The girls silently took in the reality of the situation as Aria's phone began to ring. She pulled it out and checked the screen. It was Ezra. She quickly accepted the call. "Hey."

"Hey. Are you okay? How is it going?" Ezra asked with worry in his voice.

"It's awkward and uncomfortable." She replied honestly, desperate to be by his side at this very moment.

Ezra sighed, "I'm sorry. I wish I was there with you."

"Yea. Me too. I've been here for 10 minutes and I already can't stand to be here."

Ezra was silent for a second, "Do you want me to come get you?"

"No. You don't have to do that. I need to be here. I can't run away from it." Aria refused, trying to stay strong. She would love nothing more than to have Ezra come to her rescue, but she knew she couldn't let him.

"Fine, but the second you need me all you have to do is call and I'll be there."

Aria was fighting to hold back tears and stay strong. "Thanks. I have to go now. Love you." With that she ended the call before he could say another word.

"How is Ezra?" Emily asked as soon as Aria's attention was back to them.

"He's fine I guess. I think I got the bum end of this deal." Aria attempted a joke to relieve the tension. "We should probably get to class now."

Once again the girls surrounded Aria and escorted her to her class so that she could officially begin her nightmare.

Aria spent half the day pretending that the entire school was not staring and whispering about her and the other half trying to avoid every possible route her mother might take. She was pretty sure that by some miracle her mother had not yet heard the news, otherwise Aria would have been ripped out of class by now.

By the time the final bell came, Aria felt as if she had been in school for 18 hours. The day had dragged on and she was happy to be done, but she knew that more drama would come shortly when she told her parents about Ezra.

Aria waited in her classroom for 10 extra minutes to avoid the rush of her classmates leaving for the day. When she entered the hallway, there was still what seemed like hundreds of stares shooting her way, but at least that was less than the morning.

After visiting her locker for the first time the entire day, Aria began her long walk back to her car. As she rounded the corner to the last hallway, she was caught off guard to find her mother standing at the other end with the principal.

"Mom." She hesitantly approached her mother, as the principal silently excused himself.

"What were you thinking?" Ella's voice was harsh and angry. Aria stopped walking and everyone in the hall turned to stare. "Are you insane? Do you know how embarrassing this is, that this was happening right under my nose and I had no idea?"

"I'm sorry Mom." Aria could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't want to hear it Aria. I'm so disgusted and I'm calling the police. He is going to jail."

Now Aria was angry, "You can't do that. It's not illegal. I'm sixteen."

"He's your teacher!" She screamed.

"He's not my teacher anymore."

Ella stared at her, suddenly coming to a realization. "Oh my god. That's why he left Rosewood. Isn't it? So you could be together." Aria didn't need to say anything. The answer was obvious. "I want you out of the house."

"Mom." Aria cried. She knew Ella would be upset, but she didn't know she would react this harshly.

"No!" Ella's yell sounded more like a growl, as she turned her back and stormed away.

Aria stood in shock, as the rest of the people in the hallway ran outside to spread the latest gossip about Aria and Ella's blow up. Before long, Aria realized that she could not stand in the hallway frozen. She pulled herself together and walked towards the bright sunlight beaming through the front doors.

As she walked out onto the sidewalk, she was numb to the fact that it was still filled with gawking students who now had even more fuel added to their fire. She stared with glazed eyes into the distance as she walked towards the parking lot. This was why it took for a moment to realize what was waiting for her.

Parked along the sidewalk there sat Ezra's car. Like a knight in shining armor, waiting to rescue her. When he knew that she had spotted him, he emerged from the car and circled around the front to meet her.

By this time they had become a full on side show, as people began to realize what was happening.

"Ezra." Was the only word that escaped from Aria's lips, before she crashed into his embrace. He wrapped his arms tightly around to support her and buried his face into her hair, hoping that it would somehow hide them from the on lookers.

"I couldn't let you do this on your own." He whispered into her ear and she began to cry.

"My mom hates me."

"No she loves you." He reassured her, but added, "I'm betting that she hates me though."

This made Aria laugh. "Yeah. That's probably a safe bet."

"Come on. Let's get you back to my place. Everything will look a little better in the morning." Ezra pulled away and opened the passenger door for her.

"Ezra?" Aria paused before getting in.

"Yeah?"

"We might as well rip the band-aid off." She motioned to their audience. If they were doing this, she was determined to do it all the way.

"What do you mean?" Ezra wondered, confused.

Aria smirked devilishly, placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips aggressively to hers. It took a second, but eventually, Ezra gave in. When they parted, neither bothered to look around, they already knew what they would find.

"Let's go home." Aria whispered with a smile. Ezra smiled back.


End file.
